


Wounded

by KittyBandit



Series: DGM Fanworks Initiative 2k17 [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT4, Romance, Serious Injuries, dgmfanworks2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen's injured and Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda take care of him.





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-man Fanworks Initiative Day 5: War; Hardship; Violence.
> 
> Some OT4 hurt/comfort.

“Don’t jostle him too much. You’ll rip open his wound!” Lenalee snapped, already fussing with the sheets on the mattress as Kanda and Lavi carried Allen between them. Lavi had his shoulders, holding him up just under his armpits, and Kanda had a leg in each hand.

“We got him, Lena. It’s okay,” Lavi said, his voice straining as they slowly moved towards the bed. The house smelled like dust and mildew from lack of use, but it was a dry place to stay while they waited out the storm. Besides, they couldn’t move even if they had wanted to—not with Allen’s side ripped open.

“Walk straight, you damned idiot,” Kanda growled out, his teeth clenched tight. Blood oozed from his wounded arm, but he seemed less worried about his own injuries and more concerned with getting Allen to the bed.

There were only a few old sheets left on the bed, and after Lenalee had shaken the dust out, Lavi and Kanda eased Allen onto it. He groaned, head lolling to the side. It was hard to see with only one oil lamp left in the old cabin, but it would have to do for now. They didn’t have much of an option.

“Lavi, where are the—”

Before she could finish her sentence, a roll of bandages were thrust into her hand. “Right here, Lena,” he said, going through her pack for more supplies. Lavi had lost his and Allen’s packs in the fight, but they still had a few items between them. If they could make it through the night, they could travel to town in the morning. It was too dark and the storm too fierce to try and fight through it, especially with their injuries.

As Kanda secured the abandoned cabin and searched for anything of use in the other rooms, Lavi worked with Lenalee to rebind Allen’s wound.

Lenalee carefully opened Allen’s shirt, checking the wound. Her eyes teared up as she inspected it. The rip in his side from one of the Akuma’s claws left a deep gouge in his flesh. It bled profusely, and the blood was darker than it should’ve been. “Lavi,” she said, her voice catching in her throat. “It’s bad…”

Lavi moved to her side of the bed. He swallowed thickly, single green eye wide. “…He’ll be okay,” he finally said, tugging at the clothes more. “Here—help me get this around his waist. We have to rebind it now before he loses more blood.”

She worked with him helping to move Allen with a gentle touch, tears in her eyes as she silently cried. When they were nearly done with the bandages, Kanda returned.

“Not much here other than a few old blankets and some dented pans,” Kanda said, looking out the window, his jaw set hard. He didn’t look at the three of them, and kept his distance.

“Yuu, start a fire in the stove,” Lavi said, still fussing with the bandages. “We need to take the chill out of the air.”

“The smoke will give away our location. What if more Akuma attack?”

Lavi shook his head. “The rain’s too heavy for them to notice it. If anyone is close enough to find us, we deserve to get caught. Besides, if we don’t keep Allen comfortable, he could go into shock.” Lavi pinched his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying the soft flesh. “As it stands, he might anyway. He lost a lot of blood.”

With the same frustrated look on his face, Kanda stalked across the room. There was no dry wood outside, so he grabbed an old chair by the cast iron stove and broke it into pieces before shoving it into the cold hearth. No one spoke after that, and the only sounds filling the room were Allen’s labored breathing, the snapping of dry wood from the chair, and the constant din of rain tapping against the roof.

By the time Kanda got the fire started, Lavi and Lenalee had Allen’s wound wrapped as best they could manage. Lenalee hurried to grab the old blankets, covering Allen up after they had stripped him out of his wet clothes. Then, they tended to themselves.

Kicking off their boots and jackets, everyone stripped down and hung their clothes up around the stove before cleaning and wrapping their own minor wounds. The fire chased the damp chill out of the air, drying the puddles they’d made on the floor. Kanda stood near the window, refusing to relax as he kept watch. He’d only taken off his shirt and boots, keeping his pants on. Lenalee and Lavi were less prudish, Lenalee down to her panties and a camisole and Lavi in just his boxers. They had slipped into the bed with Allen on either side, hoping to keep him warm and comfortable.

Rain pelted against the tin roof, the continuous thudding keeping the room from total silence. Even with the din of the rain, they could hear Allen’s raspy breaths and occasional pain-filled groans. It kept everyone on edge.

Lenalee kept one hand on Allen’s forehead, brushing back his dirty bangs with soft touches. Lavi watched her and Allen both with a guarded gaze, but said nothing. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” she asked, her eyes still on Allen’s pale countenance.

Lavi hesitated before answering. “…If he makes it to morning, I think he will.”

“You’re not answering my question, Lavi.” Her eyebrows knit together, but her fingers remained gentle on Allen’s forehead.

He let out a soft sigh, sounding more exhausted than someone his age had the right to be. “I don’t want to think about it.”

“Well, it’s all I can think about.” Her eyes watered up, and more tears trailed down her face. “I can’t lose him—or any of you. I just…can’t.”

Reaching out over Allen, Lavi wiped at the tears on Lenalee’s cheeks. She sniffled, still watching Allen, still crying. “It’ll be okay, Lena.”

“But what if it’s not? What if he—” She stopped herself mid-sentence, unable to finish the thought.

“There’s nothing else we can do but wait it out,” Lavi said, running his hand down her cheek and to her neck, hoping that the touch would calm her at least a little.

“Enough,” Kanda growled out, glaring at them from across the room. “Stop talking like that. You’re both pissing me off.”

Lavi sat up so he could properly glare back at Kanda. “You don’t have to be such a dick, Yuu. We’re both worried.”

“Yeah, and you’ve no reason to be. You think the ‘sprout is gonna get offed by some crummy Akuma? Don’t be an idiot.”

Lavi opened his mouth to comment, but the reply died on his tongue. He turned back to Lenalee, and they shared a quiet look. Her eyes were still red from crying earlier, but her cheeks were now dry.

“Get some sleep, Lena.” Lavi pulled one of the blankets higher up on her bare shoulders, covering both her and Allen.

She nodded, pressing her face against Allen’s shoulder and closing her eyes.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Hazy shafts of light illuminated the room, dust motes floating in the air. Allen opened his eyes, heavy with fatigue, and stared up at the ceiling. Everything hurt, but he’d been in worse shape. At least he was warm and dry.

He tried to move, but found himself pinned in place. As his vision cleared, he turned his head, only to be greeted with a face full of Lenalee’s hair. Turning to the opposite side left him staring into Lavi’s face, the redhead asleep and drooling onto mattress as he propped his head up against his arm. They were both curled up on his sides, holding him tight between them. He smiled, relaxing back against the bed and sighing.

“You’d better apologize to them, beansprout.”

Kanda’s voice cut through the silence of the room like a hot knife, and Allen turned his attention to him. He sat up slowly, wincing at a sharp pain in his side. “My name is Allen, _Bakanda_.” He glanced around the unfamiliar room before looking back down at Lenalee and Lavi on either side of him. “And what am I apologizing for, exactly?”

Kanda sat at the edge of the bed, back stiff and legs hanging off the side. His hair fell loose from its normal ponytail, messy and in disarray. He looked as if he’d stayed up all night. “Worrying them. They thought you were going to die.” He pushed off the bed, refusing to meet Allen’s gaze. “We’re lucky you’re so stubborn.”

Allen’s lips quirked up into a smile as Kanda grabbed one of the remaining supply bags off the floor and began shuffling through its contents. The ‘we’ caught him off guard, but he didn’t mention the slip up. “Stubborn _and_ lucky,” he said, carefully poking at his torn side. Before he could pick at the wound more, Kanda shoved a bottle of water into his face, nearly pushing him flat on his back. “Ow!”

“Drink, idiot. I’ll make some food before your stomach eats itself.”

With a sigh, Allen did as asked, pouting and he sucked down the water with greedy gulps. He was thirstier than he realized, but refused to admit it. With Kanda working on making breakfast and Lavi and Lenalee still asleep at his sides, Allen eased back onto the bed. Sitting up was too painful, and the warmth of bodies under the threadbare blankets called to him. As he settled back into the little nest, he let out a soft breath.

He _was_ lucky—lucky to have them all.


End file.
